


reputation

by cmsmith86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: Jackson and Stiles have been secretly making out and hanging out for the last two years, since their first kiss Sophmore year on the away bus. They are doing a good job at keeping everything a secret, Jackson dating Lydia and Stiles just being himself, but soon Stiles realizes he can’t hide anymore. Will this revelation make them stronger or mess everything up?





	1. Ready For It?...

**Author's Note:**

> So I always had this idea of basing a fic on an album, but never did it. Listening to reputation, I just got this idea for this fanfiction and figured it would be perfect for Stackson. I am so excited about this story, you guys have no idea! This is my first Stackson fic, if you guys see anything wrong, please let me know! I hope you guys like!

_I-I-I see how this is gon' go_  
Touch me and you'll never be alone  
I-Island breeze and lights down low  
No one has to know  
In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
You should see the things we do, baby  
In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
I know I'm gonna be with you  
So I take my time  
Are you ready for it? 

 

 

Stiles sat on the sofa in the loft, nestled in the middle between Scott and Liam. Derek and Peter sat across from them, Jackson sitting in the chair with Lydia on his lap, while Isaac sat on the floor. Nothing had happened in the town, it had been quiet and it was a welcomed change for their senior year. Everything supernatural just took a break, so now the pack meetings had become just a way to check in each week and eat pizza. No one minded the change, in fact it was very welcomed. Stiles looked up for a moment as he reached for another slice, stealing a quick glance at Jackson. Lydia was rubbing his arm, and he was smiling. Looking in on meeting, everything looked so picture perfect. Like someone had cut it out of dough but nothing was what it seemed. Jackson and Stiles were keeping a secret from the others, no one knew they would sneak away to be alone with each other. Making out in the woods or various places without the others around. They made sure to always take precautions when they did this. They both knew they would smell Jackson on Stiles, so they always made sure to be seen together doing something stupid. That way it made sense for Jackson’s scent on him. They had been doing this for two years and no one had caught on. Sometimes Stiles felt guilty lying. Lying to Stiles that he liked Lydia when he would catch him staring at her and Jackson together. He felt guilty that they were lying to Lydia; she knew nothing. Stiles compensated this guilt by saying they could only kiss, anything more than that would be wrong. That didn’t bother Jackson because he was still having sex with Lydia. There was never a case of blue balls, least for Jackson.

“What about a group limo?” asked Lydia, breaking Stiles out of his thought, taking a bite of the pizza.

“That could be fun, I guess. I still have no one to go with.” Said Scott, Derek rolled his eyes as his uncle followed suit. They hated when the conversation turned into a high school trope and would excuse themselves to go do something else but this time they stayed.

“I am sure, Stiles will be your date.” Said Peter with a smirk, Isaac let out a laugh from the floor.

“Scott hasn’t asked me. I would need a big promposal to go with him.” Said Stiles sarcastically, getting a smirk from Jackson from behind Lydia’s back, literally.

“I am sure I will find someone before there will be any of that.” Said Scott.

“Your loss, Scotty Boy.” Said Stiles taking another bite of his pizza.

“We can still go in a limo together, even if not all of us have dates.” Said Lydia, Jackson shrugged.

“Why not?” Jackson said nonchalantly, but there was a tug inside of him that wanted Stiles beside him in the limo, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Excuse me.” Said, Stiles, as he stood up and made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Talk about the prom had been making him feel odd lately. He didn’t think about it like some kind of rite of passage. Maybe the issue was that he couldn’t go with whom he wanted to or the fact that he wasn’t out to anyone besides Jackson, though neither of them had ever labeled themselves. Stiles was pretty sure that he was fully gay and Jackson was bisexual, but those words never left either of their mouths. It was as unspoken as their relationship.  
Stiles zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet before making his way to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, not even sure why he was doing it but it always felt like a pull to look into one when you are alone and in front of one. He dried his hands off before opening the door to find Jackson pressed against the wall beside the door, Stiles looked to see everyone else was in the living room and out of vision range.

“What are you doing?” asked Stiles curiously, moving in front of him.

“Waiting to use the bathroom and doing this.” Said Jackson bringing his body into Stiles’ space and kissing him hard on the lips. Stiles kissed back, placing his hand on either side of the wall behind Jackson, as the other’s tongue slid past his clothes lips. Stiles allowed his tongue to move against Jackson’s tasting the familiar taste. His cock stirred in his jeans, which he pressed against Jackson’s crotch, feeling the same hormonal side effect.

“What are you doing after the meeting? Lydia?” asked Stiles causing a chuckle to escape from Jackson’s full lips.

“Depends, you have something better in mind, Stilinski?” asked Jackson, Stiles shrugged and licked his lips.

“My house, usual time?”

“Sure, why not.” Said Jackson kissing him again, before moving into the bathroom quickly. Stiles was unsure why but 20 seconds later, Scott rounded the corner.

“Figured Jackson would be out by now.” Said Scott standing beside Stiles.

“I just got out like five seconds ago and he went in. So still no prom date? I thought you were going to ask Kira.” Said Stiles giving his friend a curiously glace.

“Haven’t worked up the nerve yet, even werewolves get nervous”

“Well, as a true alpha, you would think you would be impervious to butterflies in your stomach”

“Still a teenager, Stiles,” Said Scott, raising a brow for a moment, “were you looking at porn in the bathroom?”

“What? Why?” asked Stiles his heart racing.

“Dude, you reek of arousal.”

“Maybe you just turn me on, Scott. You are the hot girl, remember.” Said Stiles with a chuckle as he made his way back to the living room. He didn’t need to risk Scott smelling anything else on him. Lucky for him, Scott knew about his Tumblr porn habits so he wouldn’t second-guess Stiles being turned on by it. Even if the reason he was so turned on was Jackson. All the wolves in the living room made a face when Stiles walked in, Derek rolled his eyes, while Peter, Isaac, and Liam just laughed and shook their head. That was enough to fully get the feelings of horniness to leave his body. Stiles willed himself not to think about the meeting he had with Jackson later tonight, even if the thought kept trying to slip inside of his mind. 


	2. King of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to two years ago, when an away trip set things in motion for the pair.

_Late in the night, the city's asleep_   
_Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep_   
_Change my priorities_   
_The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury_

 

**Flashback**   
**Spring, Two Years Ago**

 

The trees moved across the window, Stiles had always loved watching them disappear on trips. It relaxed him and kept his mind off of things that he didn’t want to think about. The sound of breathing and snores filled the bus. They had to drive almost two hours for the game, one that they won as well, though Stiles never made it off the bench; per usual. He turned to his right to see Scott with his hand against the window, his mouth open and fogging the window next to his head as he slept. He looked around the bus to see that everyone seemed to be asleep minus the driver and one other person: Jackson. Jackson was sitting alone on a seat, his usual seat partner Danny was sitting a few rows up and was sleeping on Ethan’s shoulder. Jackson turned his head to meet Stiles’ gaze with a raised brow, Stiles followed suit before shrugging and moving to the back of the bus to sit beside Jackson.

“Why are you still up, Stilinski?” asked Jackson in a lower than normal voice. 

“Can’t sleep, I sometimes have this issue with sleeping in vehicles,” said Stiles, “why are you still awake?”

“Same reason.”

“Look at that, never thought I would have something in common with you.” Said Stiles with a smirk, Jackson rolled his eyes,

“Well, don’t get used to it, Stilinski. I assure you, this would be the only thing you and I have in common.” Said Jackson turning back towards the window, Stiles rolled his eyes this time. He wasn’t even sure why the other hated him so much. He assumed it was because society had pitted them against each other because of the way the status quo worked. Though there was also the issue of Stiles kidnapping him.

“Have you gotten used to the whole, wolfy thing?” asked Stiles in a lower whisper.

“Derek is helping, Peter too when he feels like it.”

“Scott will help to if you need him and would stop acting like an asshole all the time.” Said Stiles causing Jackson to turn back towards him, raising a brow before a smirk played on his lips.

“I have a reputation to protect, Stilinski. I will not go soft on your or McCall because we have things in common” said Jackson, reaching down into his bag, pulling out a silver flask, he put it to his full lips and took a long swig before handing it towards Stiles. Stiles looked from the flask to Jackson before taking a long swig of it himself.

“It’s whiskey.” Said Stiles coughing, Jackson chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“What did you think it would be? Apple Juice?” asked Jackson taking a swig himself, before putting it back in his bag.

“Well, I didn’t think you would bring alcohol. Can you even get drunk anymore?”

“No, but I like the taste.” Said Jackson Stiles nodded, it was a good enough of an answer. 

 

“So, you and Lydia still going strong?” asked Stiles pulling a bottle of water out of his own bag, taking a sip as Jackson shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, why thinking I will dump her and she will come running into your arms?” asked Jackson with a smirk that cause Stiles to roll his eyes. Stiles’ crush on Lydia was well known to everyone, though it was a complete lie. Stiles had caught Scott staring at Lydia and Jackson one day, asked him about his crush and Stiles panicked. He only said the name Lydia cause he wasn’t sure he wanted to have the “talk” with Scott plus he didn’t want Jackson knowing the truth. He already hated and made fun of him enough, he was sure this would do nothing more than give him more ammo. 

“Doubtful, who would dump you.” Said Stiles Jackson opened his mouth to say something, confusion and intrigue written on his perfect facial features. 

“No one.” Said Jackson as he snapped back into himself. He had looked at Stiles from time to time, his bisexuality a big secret to everyone but no one even bothered to think twice about Jackson being anything more than straight. He wouldn’t have told them the truth if they asked, but no one ever did. Jackson liked Lydia, a lot, but there were pulls when he looked at certain guys, strike that, a certain guy. Stiles had caught his eye freshman year, but knowing Stiles was in a different group than him, the nerd group, status quo kept him from talking to him. They fell into their trope roles, but Jackson being turned by Derek had thrown everything out of whack. Now they were sitting close together on a bus seat, granted they were doing it while everyone was asleep, but still the status quo was shifting.

“Sounds right, every girl wants you and every guy wants to be you.” Said Stiles leaning into the seat, looking up at the ceiling of the bus.

“Some guys want me too, Stilinski.” Said Jackson with a chuckle, Stiles heart began to beat faster and Jackson could hear it. Why was his heart racing now after what he had just said unless… “like you”

“What?!” asked Stiles a little louder than he meant it to, the guy in front of them turned around to say something but stopped seeing Jackson, he turned back around and closed his eyes again. “I don’t want you”

“Then why did your heart beat faster when I said guys want me?” asked Jackson with a smirk on his lips, Stiles wanted to slap that smirk off his lips, but instead he moved to get up, but a hand wrapped around his wrist holding him there.

“Let me go, Jackson.” Said Stiles his heart racing, Jackson shook his head.

“Tell me you don’t want me. I want you to say those words.”

“I don’t want you.” Said Stiles, his heart skipping a beat, the lie known to Jackson.

“Lies, Your heart skipped.” Said Jackson, he let go of Stiles wrist, but Stiles didn’t move away, instead he sat back down on the seat. 

“What are you going to do now? Tell people?” asked Stiles.

“No, maybe I will give you what you want, just this one time.” Said Jackson shrugging, Stiles turned to him and raised a brow. He would rather Jackson tell people, he would rather this be how the school and the pack finds out about him; instead of a game by Jackson.

“Fuck off. Stop the games, Jackson.” Said Stiles as he stared at Jackson, Jackson moved into him and captured his lips in a hard kiss. Stiles made a small noise as he moved his lips against Jackson’s. It felt like his entire body was on fire, his heart was racing and the blood was flowing to his cock. He let out a small moan that turned into a whimper when Jackson pulled away.

“Not bad, Stilinski” said Jackson as he licked his lips, smiling. 

“You kissed me.” Said Stiles his mind racing in a million directions. He was sure he was just about to wake up beside Scott that this entire thing was just some kind of fucked up a dream. He closed his eyes as if to will himself awake, but when he opened them all he saw was Jackson’s smirking face.

“Great assessment and you aren’t even a werewolf.” Said Jackson with a chuckle.

“Why did you kiss me?” asked Stiles moving his hand down to adjust himself, Jackson followed his hand, smelling the arousal on Stiles made him lick his lips.

“Wanted to. I have always wanted to kiss a guy, you were here and wanted me, so I figured why the hell not. You liked it.” Said Jackson looking from Stiles’ crotch to his whiskey-colored eyes. 

“Are you going to tell people about me?”

“No, long as maybe we can do that from time to time. Sometimes I want to kiss guys and it would be nice to have someone on stand by. You do this for me and I will do that for you.” Said Jackson. Stiles weighed the options in his head, it wasn’t such a bad deal. He would get to kiss the guy he had a big crush on and his secret stayed between the two. It was a win-win situation.

“All right.” Said Stiles though his mind and heart were both racing with excitement. He knew Jackson would tire of him in a few weeks and this would all just be something in his past. He never imagined just what this would turn into, he never imagined how things would never be the same once Jackson’s lips touched his for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see now, the story will not be in tracklist order, cause where would the fun it that be? XD. Guys, thank you so much for the kudos and the positive comments, they mean the world to me and gave me so much muse to write this chapter today, when I was planning on doing it tomorrow XD. 
> 
> Next Chapter is titled, "End Game". What do I have planned next...
> 
> Stay tuned.


	3. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson comes over with a treat for Stiles.

_I wanna be your endgame_  
_I wanna be your first string_  
  _I wanna be your A Team_ ;  
_I wanna be your endgame ___

___ _

___Stiles had pulled into his driveway thirty minutes ago, nothing exciting happened at the meeting. Jackson came back from the bathroom and gave him a wink before he nestled in his spot underneath Lydia again. Stiles tried not to look at them too much, seeing them together made his heart want to drop out of his chest. He knew the reason; he had been feeling like this for the last six months. He had wanted to tell Jackson so many times over the course of that, but there never seemed to be a perfect time; but he promised himself that he would tell him tonight. Stiles wasn’t sure how Jackson would take the revelation but Stiles couldn’t keep this from Jackson. He cared too much about him though he was sure the other male didn’t feel the same way. Stiles looked at the clock on his wall, it was ten til eleven, Jackson would be here soon. He moved to his window and opened it before moving to the bed and sitting down at the end, thought of the kiss on the bus playing through his mind as he heard his floor creak in front of him. He looked up to see one of Jackson’s legs already on the floor as he pulled the other over. Stiles smiled at the other, Jackson returned it as he crossed into his space. He said nothing as he pushed Stiles back on the bed, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. A moan escaped from Stiles’ plump lips as they pressed against Jackson’s, his hand moving under the other’s shirt. Fingertips tracing the firm lines of his toned torso as they made their way to Jackson’s back, resting just above his ass. Jackson’s hands went on an adventure of their own, snaking their way under the front of Stiles’ shirt and up his chest. A hand on each of his pecs, moving his fingers ever so slow to the erect nipples, turning them. Jackson knew what this did to the other, It was a mistake the way he discovered it, but the noises Stiles made drove him wild. A louder moan escaped his lips, with Stiles pulling away from his lips to whisper Jackson’s name._ _ _

___“Yes, Stilinski?” asked Jackson with a smirk on his face._ _ _

___“You know what that does, and I told you I wanted to talk to you tonight.” Said Stiles, Jackson nodded but did it again before pulling his hands away._ _ _

___“And we can talk tonight, I promise, but first.” Said, Jackson, as his hands went to Stiles’ hem of his shirt, tugging on it. Stiles followed the silent order, lifting his hands into the air as Jackson slipped off his shirt slowly, exposing the pale, mole laden torso with the trail of hair leading into the other’s jeans. Jackson looked into Stiles’ eyes for a moment, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his neck, his tongue finding its way out between his lips, licking slowly. Stiles gasped as another moaned filled the quiet of the room. Jackson’s hands moving gently over the chest, moving down the trail of hair, before undoing the buttons on the jeans._ _ _

___“Jackson.” Came a soft moan from Stiles, but Jackson said nothing this time. He moved his lips from the neck, kissing down the chest, before ending up on his knees in front of Stiles. Doing this for the other was fairly new to Jackson. In fact, this was only the second time, he had ever been on his knees in front of Stiles. Stiles always beat him to the punch and never asked for it in return, plus the thought of doing it had always frightened Jackson. There was something about Stiles that eased his concerns, plus the taste of the other had become an addiction to him, but he wouldn’t say that. He looked up to Stiles as he pulled down the jeans, to reveal the _Batman_ boxers. Jackson smirked up at Stiles, who blushed. Jackson always made fun of his superhero boxers but Stiles never stopped wearing them. He could see the symbol of the caped hero was tented up towards the sky. Reaching forward, he wrapped his hand around the cock, causing a louder moan to fill the air._ _ _

___“You don’t have to do this.” Said Stiles softly, his voice faltering slightly._ _ _

___“Shut up, Stilinski.” Said Jackson with a smile as he leaned forward, undoing the single button on the front of the boxers before fishing out the erect, cut cock. Stiles wasn’t as long as Jackson’s eight inch cock, but the girth was bigger, in fact, he was shocked Stiles had such a big cock the first time he had seen it. He took a breath before he sunk down on the cock, the smell of arousal wafting into his nostrils, making his eyes roll back in his head; causing the same reaction in Stiles. Stiles leaned back, his fingers gripping the sheets and giving them a tug. He hadn’t gotten used to this feeling, he never thought he would ever get a blow job in his life, especially one from Jackson. Jackson slid his tongue out of his mouth, licking up the cock as he sucked gently. His own cock stirring in his pants, but tonight, he wanted to make Stiles feel good. He wasn’t even sure why, but he wanted to and the thought frightened him._ _ _

___“I don’t think I will last long.” Warned Stiles in an embarrassed tone, he could last for hours when he was jerking himself off but the sensation of it being a mouth was too much for him. Jackson could last over 30 minutes from a blow job when Stiles would give him one, but Stiles hadn’t learned that trick yet. Jackson didn’t move from the cock, he thought about it, the taste of cum wasn’t something he enjoyed yet but instead, he stayed. Bobbing faster on the cock, he could feel the cock swelling in his mouth, Stiles hairy balls moving against his body as the salty seed filled his mouth and Stiles moaned out in ecstasy, the word “Fuck” falling from his lips. Jackson smirked as he pulled off the cock, standing up and sitting down beside Stiles without saying a word._ _ _

___“T..Thank you.” Said Stiles breathlessly, leaning back to catch his breath as his cock grew soft and going back inside of his boxers._ _ _

___“Anytime, Stilinski, “said Jackson licking his lips, “so you wanted to talk?”_ _ _

___“What? Oh yeah.” Said Stiles sitting up, the orgasm had made him stupid for a moment, then there was a fear that this would be his last blow job for a long time._ _ _

___“What is it?”_ _ _

___“It’s us.”_ _ _

___“What about us?” asked Jackson moving from the bed, walking towards the window and looking out._ _ _

___“What are we?” asked Stiles looking at him, Jackson shrugged._ _ _

___“Human and Werewolf,"_ _ _

___“Funny, I think my sarcasm is rubbing off on you.” Said Stiles chuckling nervously, a smirk playing on Jackson’s lips._ _ _

___“Side effect of swallowing your cum, I guess."_ _ _

___“Seriously, Jackson. What would you think our label would be if you had to pick one?” asked Stiles looking down at his fingers, picking slowly at his cuticles. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was about to go, but there was this fear inside of him. This conversation was about to change everything. Jackson turned from the window and looked at Stiles. He could hear the heartbeat, Stiles was scared. He knew this would happen soon. Jackson knew Stiles would grow feelings, he could smell the jealousy on him sometimes when he saw him with Lydia. Lydia, his girlfriend, the one he had been cheating on for two years with the cute guy across the room from him. He turned towards the window again, he had to think. He knew whatever came from this conversation tonight would change things, even for better or worse._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I did a smutty thing. This chapter wasn't supposed to go that way but it just fit with it. Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, but I changed my mind on a plot point and it felt the next chapter better. I really hope you guys like it, I am loving writing this story and love all your comments.
> 
> Next Chapter titled: Delicate


	4. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson talk, finally.

_Is it cool that I said all that?_   
_Is it chill that you're in my head?_   
_'Cause I know that it's delicate_   
_Is it cool that I said all that Is it too soon to do this yet?_   
_'Cause I know that it's delicate_

 

It seemed like time stood still at the moment, Jackson hadn’t taken his eyes off the trees outside and Stiles hadn’t taken his eyes off of Jackson. Stiles felt that this couldn’t be a good sign. Jackson was taking too long to answer, which meant when he did, it might not be the good news that Stiles wanted to hear. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson spoke.

“What do you want to be?” asked Jackson, turning from the window to look at Stiles.

“I like you, Jackson. We have been doing this for two years. I haven’t been with anyone else, I know you didn’t ask me to not be with anyone else but it was like I couldn’t. I wouldn’t mind it being us, just us.” Said Stiles, Jackson sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. He knew this conversation would happen. There wasn’t any way you could do something with someone for two years and things not develop or change, but Jackson had hoped that they wouldn’t. 

“I like you too, Stiles. I do but there is Lydia and the people at school. I know everyone loves Danny, but what if they don’t like it so much if it’s me or what if they don’t like it when it’s you? Those thoughts play out in my head so many times. What if my parents don’t like it or what if you dad doesn’t? There are so many things to think about. Lydia as well.” Said, Jackson, as he pulled his hands away from his face to look at Stiles. Stiles' head was down looking at the carpet, Jackson moved to him, sitting on the floor in front of him and lifting his head to look at him.

“What?” asked Stiles softly.

“Stiles, can I have time? Can we keep things how they are? Just for a little longer. I like you, Stiles.” Said Jackson running his thumb over Stiles’ lip slowly, Stiles looked at him and kissed the thumb gently before nodding.

“Fine, but I will not forget, Jackson. These are things that we need to figure out.” Said Stiles, Jackson nodded. Jackson didn’t want to have this conversation again, but he was sure that Stiles would bring it up again. From the two years they have been doing things together, Stiles had been known to focus on something and not let it go until something resolved it. It was endearing to Jackson when it wasn’t things that involved him, when they did, it was scary. Stiles moved down on the floor in front of Jackson, leaning into him and kissing him on the lips as Jackson wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight to him. This was a welcomed distraction now, he didn’t want to think or talk about how serious this could be. Those thoughts scared Jackson more than he would like to admit. He asked Danny many times how he got so brave to come out and Danny had just told him that he felt it was time. Jackson wasn’t sure it would ever be time for him to tell people he is bisexual. Least he didn’t think there would be a time, but then Stiles entered his life as something more than an annoyance. He felt something in that kiss on the bus, something that he tried to force into a feeling with Lydia every time since, while there was something there, he couldn’t recreate it. He thought maybe it was a fluke, but then moments like right now, with Stiles pressed against him. He knew there was something missing from his relationship with Lydia and with Stiles, it was like a complete feeling. The fear of the unknown people kept holding him back, he knew Stiles was ready but Jackson wasn’t. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment, smiling.

“Want me to stay tonight? Think of it as a treat for keeping us a secret for a bit longer.” Said Jackson softly, running his thumbs across Stiles' cheeks. Stiles let out a soft sigh and nodded. Jackson didn’t offer to stay over much, he said that he didn’t want to risk it but Stiles had noticed lately that he had been staying over a lot lately. 

“Yes, please.” Said Stiles as he leaned into Jackson, kissing him on the lips gentle. Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close to his body, he pulled off his own shirt, so Stiles wasn’t the only one shirtless. The skin to skin contact was a welcomed edition to the moment for both, Stiles dragged his nails down Jackson’s back, causing the other male to growl playfully, his eyes flashing blue for a moment.

“Being naughty, Stilinksi.” Said Jackson with a smirk, causing Stiles to shrug.

“That a problem?” asked Stiles with a smirk, licking his lips.

“Not at all, but tonight was just about getting you off and tomorrow night, how about we go to that diner you like in the next town? Like a date?”

“Really?” asked Stiles curious shock written on his face, Jackson never offered to take him out like this. Usually they went with the other guys, it had been their cover for a year now. The guys in the pack just going out to eat and see a movie, no one questioned when Stiles was sitting between Scott and Jackson in a booth. It was normal then, it was the perfect cover for moments to feel like dates when they weren’t.

“Yea, no chance of anyone seeing us there. Plus think of it as another treat for keeping us a secret.” Said Jackson with a smile, he willed himself to keep adding that part in there. Like by saying he was giving Stiles “treats”, it wouldn’t let the other know just how much he wanted this.

“I would like that.” Said, Stiles, as he kissed Jackson on the lips, Jackson smiled into the kiss as he stood up, pulling Stiles with him using his beta strength. They continued kissing as Jackson placed Stiles down onto the bed. Jackson moved to take his pants off so he was just in his boxers as he crawled into the bed beside Stiles. He didn’t say another word as he pulled the covers over them both, pulling Stiles into him as the little spoon. Stiles knew Jackson wanted to sleep, the fact that Jackson didn’t want Stiles to return the blow job favor made him feel good about what they had going. He felt that maybe Jackson would end up picking him when it was time. Maybe Stiles could get what he wanted and wouldn’t be the one getting hurt, least he hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love reading your comments on this story and don't worry, I want to slap Jackson too XD
> 
> Next Chapter is titled: So it goes...
> 
> Sounds ominous.. or is it?


	5. So It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts.

_I'm yours to keep_   
_And I'm yours to lose_   
_You know I'm not a bad girl, but I Do bad things with you_   
_So it goes_

 

Stiles woke the next morning, Jackson wasn’t in the bed beside him but he didn’t expect him to be. He picked up his phone to see a text already there from the beta werewolf. 

**Had to get home before parents woke up. Pick me up at the school at 7 pm, Stilinski. Wear something sexy.**

Stiles chuckled and texted back.

**Everything I wear is sexy, Jackson.**

That was a lie, Stiles knew his fashion sense was limited with how he dressed. It was just jeans, graphic t-shirt, and some high tops. He knew he should do something different for tonight; he moved out of his bed and made his way to the closet, opening the doors and looking inside for something that would look good for a date with Jackson. Date. That word hung in his brain like a dream, he had expected their tryst to end last night when Stiles told him how he felt but lucky for him; it seemed to get better. He pulled out a button down red shirt. It looked ok and maybe Jackson would be shocked to see him in something besides a graphic tee. Next he pulled out jeans, tossing them on the bed beside the shirt. He didn’t bother looking for other shoes, he would wear his usual ones. Stiles knew Jackson would be dressed in designer duds, but this would have to do for him. He went to his phone, scrolling through his photo album to find a selfie he and Jackson had taken together. Jackson was scared to take it and made Stiles promise to not show anyone once Stiles agreed they took the selfie together. It wasn’t anything special if anyone saw it. They wouldn’t assume they were boyfriends, they would just be more confused why they were together. The only time people ever saw them talking was at pack meetings, they barely talked at school. They all sat together at a table, but they never talked. He put the phone back on the bedside table as he heard his door open from behind him.

“Going somewhere tonight?” asked John as he walked into his son’s room, Stiles turned and nodded.

“Yeah, going to D’s Diner. Craving one of their burgers.” Said Stiles lying to his dad, which was nothing new.

“You going alone or are you dressing up for someone?”

“Dressing to impress dad, thinking I would get a free pie out of the deal if I looked nice.’ Said Stiles sarcastically, causing his dad to chuckle.

“Just be home before curfew, because you know I know how to find you.” Said John pointing to the badge on his chest before giving his son a wink and closing the door. Stiles had no issue in believing his dad would send out an APB if Stiles was ten minutes late for curfew. He rolled his eyes at his dad though he couldn’t see it through the closed the door as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Stiles’ fingers were tapping a quick beat on his steering wheel as he waited for Jackson in the school parking lot. He wasn’t sure how they would do this, but once he saw Danny’s car pull in and Jackson get out. He figured that Jackson had told him some kind of lie on why he was going with Stiles, he knew Danny didn’t know the truth. Jackson opened the passenger side door and just stared at Stiles for a moment. He was pleasantly surprised to see Stiles wearing something different. He smirked before closing the door with him on the inside.

“Almost didn’t recognize you, Stilinski.” Said Jackson with a smirk.

“Shut up, Jackson.” Said Stiles with a smirk as he put the Jeep into gear, making his way out of the parking lot.

“I told Danny to not ask questions, just that we would do pack things. He won’t mention it to anyone. I thought it would raise questions if I left my Porche here all night.” Said Jackson, he knew the question was on Stiles’ mind.

“Danny boy is a good friend, the only one who would understand this.”

“Probably, but not going tell him.” Said Jackson, Stiles knew not to press the conversation. He reached his right hand towards Jackson, who smirked at it before lacing his long fingers with Stiles’. There was something strange to both in this moment. Then it hit them both at the same time.

“We have never held hands.” They said in unison, causing them both to chuckle.

“First time for everything, Stilinski. Just think of it as another treat.” Said Jackson with a wink as he looked out the window to watch the trees travel by. The silence was comfortable for them both, there wasn’t a need for conversation or music, just the sounds of the world around them. Jackson could hear more things than Stiles could. He could hear the deer in the woods, the owl still hooting in his ear though they had passed by where he was at least five miles back, and Stiles breath and heartbeat. It was steady and relaxing. Jackson had loved the sounds Stiles made though he wouldn’t tell the other that. That was too romantic, it made Jackson even feel stupid for feeling like he did sometimes. Jackson snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles put the Jeep into park outside the diner. Stiles gave Jackson a soft smile before they both exited the Jeep, walking side by side, occasionally their hands would touch when they swung next to each other. They didn’t dare hold hands outside the Jeep. Jackson held the door open for Stiles, who gave him another smile. He leads Jackson to a booth in the back, Stiles sat on one side and Jackson sat on the other. This was a real date. They could both feel it. Stiles suddenly felt very nervous, Jackson could hear the rapid pace of his heart. He had never been on a date before. Stiles had kissed no one before either, Jackson was his first on two things so far. 

“Relax.” Said Jackson in a whisper, looking at Stiles, who nodded back as the waitress came up beside their table.

“Stiles and Jackson, never see just the two of you here. Where is the rest of the motley crew tonight?” asked Gina, the waitress.

“Studying, finals are coming up, they don’t understand the importance of a D’s Diner break like Jackson and me.” Said Stiles with a smile, Jackson smiled at how easy lying came to Stiles, it was like a second language to him and he was fluent in it.

“Well, I think I will add free pie for you boys tonight, but first what can I get you. Usuals? Two turkey burgers, curly fries and shakes for the both?”

“That will be great, Gina,” Said Jackson, speaking for the first time, she winked to them both as she made her way to put the order in, “you are good at that”

“My dad is a sheriff, I have to lie to fun things or I will never get to do them. Plus keeping the werewolves in town a secret helps with practice. And ya know, us.” Said Stiles motioning between them, Jackson nodded. Lying about them was easy for Jackson as well but for different reasons. He didn’t want people knowing about his sexuality either. 

 

“Here ya go, boys. Two shakes, your food will be out in a few.” Said, Gina, as she placed a shake in front of each of them, before walking back to look after her other tables. 

“You look really hot tonight, Stiles, just thought you should know that.” Said, Jackson, as he took a sip of his shake, he never had a shake before Stiles ordered one the first time at guys night. He remembered Stiles looking appalled at Jackson’s revelation and forced him to try it. The joy on Stiles’ face that night was something Jackson thought about from time to time. It also made him feel guilty, Lydia hadn’t made him feel like that in a long time, but Stiles could make him feel things so easily.

“I only did this for the free pie, don’t think I dressed up nice for you.” Said Stiles with a smirk, licking excess milkshake off his lips, giving Jackson a wink. He wished he could touch Jackson but he knew better. He knew as soon as he did someone would see them or Jackson would freak out.  Stiles felt so happy just being here with Jackson, he didn’t want to do anything to ruin that. He wanted to always remember his first date as a good thing.

 

They walked out to the Jeep after they finished their meal, both full and smiling. Jackson held the driver door open for Stiles, he wasn’t even sure what came over him to do it but tonight had been so perfect. Just laughing and talking with Stiles somewhere they were alone that wasn’t a bathroom or the halls in the loft. Stiles cranked up the Jeep, turning towards Jackson with a smile on his lips as he leaned across and placed a gentle kiss on Jackson’s lips. Jackson kissed back softly before pulling away and smiling.

“Let’s go the Preserve. I don’t want to go home yet.” Said, Stiles, as he looked at his phone, he had two hours to kill before curfew, he shrugged and nodded.

“All right.” Said, Stiles, as he began the drive to the Beacon Hills Preserve. He wasn’t sure why Jackson wanted to go there but didn’t want to question it. He didn’t want tonight to end, he wanted to spend as much time with Jackson as he could. Nothing was said in the Jeep again on the drive back, Stiles pulled on the dirt path and kept driving into the woods until Jackson told him to stop and turn off the car. Stiles did what he was told, licking his lips as he looked to Jackson, Jackson looked back at him before he crashed his lips against the other’s, full of lust and hunger, which Stiles returned. He moaned into the kiss as his hands found their way to Jackson’s buttons on his shirt. He didn’t waste a moment, he slowly undid them, which caused Jackson to pull away.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” asked Jackson, his breath fast in his chest from the kissing, Stiles continued undoing the buttons until they were undone. Jackson’s toned torso visible now.

“I was thinking, maybe we could continue with the first.” Said Stiles in a whisper, but Jackson heard it like he was talking normally. It took a moment for his mind to understand what Stiles was asking of him. When it finally did, Jackson could feel the excitement building inside of his body, he listened to Stiles heartbeat.

“You want me to take your virginity?”

“Yes.”

“Stiles, this is a big deal. I mean, I want to but I want you to be sure.” Said Jackson, Stiles was sure. He couldn’t fight this feeling inside of his brain right now. He had forgotten his one rule. The rule to never have sex with Jackson cause then it was cheating. Tonight had been perfectly perfect and Stiles just knew this was the perfect night for it. He looked into Jackson’s eyes, before moving to the back seat of the Jeep. He said nothing as he pulled off his shirt, looking at Jackson the entire time. Jackson pulled his own undone shirt off, he kept his eyes on Stiles. When stiles pulled off his own pants, Jackson followed suit. When the underwear fell on the floor, Jackson let his own do the same. He crawled into the back seat, moving into Stiles.

“I have condoms and lube in the dashboard. Scott got them for me as a gift for my birthday. I don’t think he thought I would ever use them.” Said Stiles with a nervous chuckle. Jackson didn’t say a word as he pulled them out of the dashboard. He was scared if he said anything it would be the wrong thing and it would ruin this moment and he didn’t want that for either of them. 

“Do you want to do foreplay or do you want to go for it?” asked Jackson his eyes locked on Stiles’, Stiles bit his lips. He didn’t want to put off the moment. There would be other times, he hoped, for them to do other things.

“Go for it.” Said Stiles, Jackson nodded and put a gentle hand on Stiles' chest, pushing him down onto the back seat. He had only seen what do in porn, but he had fucked Lydia many times, so he knew the mechanic at least. This would be different since Lydia never let him near her ass. He pushed Stiles’ legs open, squirting liquid onto two of his fingers, pressing them against Stiles hole. Stiles’ shivered at the coolness of the lube, Jackson didn’t move his fingers for a moment, Stiles’ nod was the only thing that made him continue.

“Tell me if I hurt you, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say stop. Promise?” asked Jackson as he slipped the condom over his hard, eight-inch cut cock. Stiles watched the latex go over the cock, looking to Jackson.

“I promise.” Said, Stiles, as Jackson moved on top of him carefully. This was new for both, Jackson was scared that he would fuck something up as he slid just the tip of his cock inside the tight pucker, causing a grunt from his own lips and a hiss from Stiles’. He didn’t move another inch, in fact, he stayed perfectly still. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, just go slow.”

“Of course, Stiles.” Said Jackson softly, reaching forward and caressing Stiles’ face slowly. The other looked so perfect at this moment, his first time with Lydia was nice but there was something about this. This moment felt better. It felt right. Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening, Jackson’s cock head was inside his hole. A common occurrence in his masturbatory fantasies, but something he thought would never come to be, but here they were. Stiles’ let out a long breath and looked into Jackson’s eyes.

“More.” Said, Stiles, as Jackson pressed himself inside of the hole more, he went slow with each of his cock, as more of his cock was pressed inside of Stiles’ tight hole, Stiles’ moans got louder. The pain was intense throughout his body. He had done lots of research online, he knew the pain was a part of it but reading about it and having a cock inside of you causing the pain was different. His breath hitched in his throat as he heard Jackson curse loudly.

“It’s all in.” Said Jackson, his voice was one of pleasure and disbelief that the hole had taken him all in. He expected Stiles to stop him. He didn’t expect to be inside of him right now. Jackson met Stiles eyes, who wrapped his legs around Jackson, the cock head pressed against his spot cause him to scream in pain and pleasure. Jackson stiffened. 

“Just move slow, I am scared it will hurt.” said Stiles his face twisted in pain.

“It will hurt, Stiles, but I promise to stop if you want me to. I promise if you let me continue, I will try to make it feel as good as I can” said Jackson leaning forward to capture Stiles’ lips in a kiss, Stiles returned it as his hands traveled down Jackson’s back, resting on the firm ass. He didn’t want to stop kissing, but he wanted Jackson to move He moved his hands on the ass to push Jackson into him more, causing both to moan into the kiss as Jackson began to slowly move. His cock pressing against the bundle of nerves inside of the other. Jackson had felt nothing like this. Lydia was tight their first time, but this was on another level. Stiles pulled from the kiss as his head fell back in pleasure. A feeling of intense pleasure replaced now the pain. He wasn’t even sure this feeling was possible, but his body was reacting in ways he never knew before. Jackson’s thrust were faster now, but Stiles didn’t mind, in fact, they welcomed them. The cock sliding in and out of his hole, their loud moans filling the Jeep, this entire scene was something neither of them thought would happen.

“Jackson, you feel so good!” exclaimed Stiles in a moan, screams of pleasure escaping not long after.

“Stiles, you got that backward. This ass is perfection.” Said Jackson, he could feel himself growing close, Stiles could feel his own orgasm building, which confused him since he hadn’t even touched his cock once since Jackson had been inside of him. 

“Jackson, I feel like I will explode”

“Then let it out for me, Stiles. Show me how I made you feel.”: moaned out Jackson, his thrust speeding up. The intense pleasure was causing them both to feel things they haven’t felt before. Stiles leaned forward, kissing Jackson hard on the lips, sliding his tongue past the full lips, Jackson let his own tongue fight against Stiles. Tasting him in a kiss like this was different. The desire seeping off of Stiles was like a drug for Jackson at this moment, he closed his eyes as they both broke away from the kiss both crying out the other’s names as Stiles’ cock erupted between them, coating his chest and abs, Jackson’s release came deep inside of Stiles, filling the tip of the condom, he was sure it was almost too much for the thin layer of latex to hold. He fell down on top of Stiles, their breath was filling the silence in the car. Neither one of them spoke for five minutes and neither one of them moved. They both knew as soon as one of them moved the moment was over, neither one wanted the moment to end yet. It had to last for just a little longer. Stiles was the first to speak.

“Thank you, Jackson.” Stiles said, biting his bottom lip as Jackson looked up at him and chuckled.

“Thank you, Stilinski. That was the best.” Said Jackson, reaching up and letting his thumb slide across Stiles' chin.

“Let’s stay like this for a few more minutes” said, Stiles, as he relaxed underneath Jackson, Jackson didn’t care, he wanted to just be here at the moment, not sure if this would change things once they got dressed and went back to their own houses. Stiles had a similar fear in his own mind because at this moment he knew he was in love with Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, hope you enjoyed this smutty thread. I didn't want to ruin their first moment. I hope you guys still like this story, I am falling in love with it myself.
> 
> Next Chapter is titled: "I Did Something Bad"


	6. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has conflicting feelings about his first time.

_They say I did something bad_  
 _But why's it feel so good?_  
 _Most fun I ever had_  
 _And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could_  
  _It just felt so good, good_

 

 

Stiles walked into the doors of the school, he smiled at the text on his phone from Jackson. It had been 12 hours since they had sex in his Jeep, 12 hours since Stiles broke his one rule about this entire relationship. He felt like shit for having sex with Jackson; they had officially cheated on Lydia, but for the part that felt bad; there was a bigger part that didn’t feel bad at all. His first time had been something from a dream and he wouldn’t have changed it for anything. 

“You look happy.” Came a voice from beside him, he turned to see Scott walking towards him with a smile on his face.

“Aren’t I always happy, Scott?” asked Stiles as he moved towards his locker, Scott beside him.

“Well, yeah, but this seems different. What did you do last night?”

“Just went to D’s Diner and got free pie. Maybe it’s the processed sugar that has me so happy. Processed sugar and ADHD is a hell of a high.” Joked Stiles as he pulled out his history book, Scott chuckled and shrugged.

“Maybe so.” Said, Scott, as Stiles put his arm around his shoulder as they made their way to class. 

 

The day was only halfway through as the bell rang for lunch period, Stiles practically ran to the cafeteria. He told Jackson that he would sit beside him today, no one would question it. He stepped out of the line with his tray full of food, making his way towards the table where Jackson, Lydia, and Danny were already there. This was his first time seeing Lydia in person, there was a tinge of guilt surging through his body as he sat down in the empty chair beside Jackson, in between him and Danny. Lydia smiled brightly at him and it only made him feel worse about it, but still, it was the best night of his life. 

“Stiles, please tell me you will come.” Said Lydia, causing Stiles to raise a brow in confusion.

“Coming where?” asked Stiles taking a sip of his water.

“I am having a party tomorrow night.” Said Lydia, Jackson glanced at him and winked at him, causing Stiles to bite his bottom lip before nodding.

“Yeah, sounds fun. Did you invite Scott and the rest of the p.. Group?” asked Stiles giving Danny a look, Danny rolled his eyes.

“Great save, Stiles. I didn’t know you were about to say pack. I dated an alpha wolf or did your tiny brain forget that?” asked Danny, Jackson gave a chuckle which made Stiles look at him.

“Not to mention his best friend is a werewolf.” Said Jackson blowing a kiss at Stiles to show he was just keeping up appearances. 

 

“Sorry for not remembering your life, Danny Boy.” Said Stiles shaking his head, as Stiles, Kira, and Isaac came to the table.

“I am counting everyone in for the party then.” Said Lydia, causing everyone to look at each other. No one would say no to a party, with Lydia it was just easier to tell them they were coming then to wait for an answer. Stiles jumped lightly when he felt a hand on his knee, he smiled softly realizing that it had to be Jackson. Reaching down, he laced their fingers together. They had done nothing like this before, it was so wrong but neither one cared at the moment. They both had to touch the other, or it felt like their insides would burn up. Jackson moved his thumb slowly over Stiles' hand, no one knew what was going on as the conversations continued. 

 

Stiles opened the door to his Jeep after Lacrosse practice, the sun was going down and the street lamps were buzzing to life. Scott was driving Kira and Isaac home, which meant Stiles was on his own for the night. He had planned on grabbing food from town, taking a plate to his dad at the station. Least that was his plan until he felt arms around him, he turned around to see Jackson there with a smile on his face. 

“Did you wait on me?” asked Stiles turning his body as Jackson pressed against him.

“Maybe this is just a coincidence.” Said Jackson with a wild smirk, leaning in and kissing him on the lips, Stiles kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Jackson, Jackson doing the same, before Stiles pulled away and bit his lip.

“Do you feel bad about what we did?”

“You mean having sex in your Jeep? Kind of, yea, but the happiness of it takes away from the guilt. Do you feel bad?”

“I feel the same way, I am happy you were my first and I wouldn’t trade it for anything, but what if we don’t do it against until we figure us out? I mean we can still do this and stuff, but having sex, we should wait to do that until we figure us out.” Said Stiles, biting his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure what Jackson would say to this. He expected Jackson to make a fuss but instead, he just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“If that is what you want, Stiles, then that’s what we will do. I am glad you aren’t taking these lips away from me though.” Said, Jackson, as he leaned in and captured Stiles’ lips in a kiss, pushing his body into the shorter males. Stiles moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth to invite Jackson’s tongue to slide inside. Stiles didn’t fight for dominance this time, he let Jackson have it. Shivering as Jackson’s hands slid under his shirt, tracing the small of this back slowly, pulling away to catch their breath.

“I promised my dad I would bring him some dinner. Do you want to come over at the usual time?” asked Stiles toying with the hem of Jackson’s button down, Jackson shrugged and licked his lips. He wanted to see Stiles tonight, plus he made sure he was free tonight just in case the other asked him over. There was even a conversation with Lydia where he lied and said he promised to hang out with Danny tonight cause he wanted a bro night. Jackson had even told Danny to say he came over there. Granted he had to get Danny a date for prom, but it was worth it to see Stiles tonight and make sure it kept their secret. 

“I think I can do that. Leave the window open for me, Stilinski.” Said Jackson capturing his lips in another heated kiss before he made his way to his Porsche looking back over his shoulder at Stiles giving him a wink before he got in and drove off. Stiles entered his Jeep and smiled to himself. Things had changed after their first time, in fact, they seemed to change for the better. Stiles got to hold Jackson’s hand at lunch and got to see him tonight. Everything seemed to be turning in their direction, for the first time since they started this, Stiles felt that Jackson would pick him and it was a good feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be changing for Jackson and Stiles. Could this be the start of them being official or will I cause some angst? I am glad you guys are sticking with me and this story :) Your reviews give me so much muse to keep updating so quickly! You might even get another chapter today :)
> 
> Next Chapter is titled: "Gorgeous"


	7. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player enters the game as jealousy rears it's ugly head.

_You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah_  
T _here's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_  
_You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad_  
_You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah_  
_There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_

__

__

 

 

Scott was in the front seat beside Stiles, Isaac was in the backseat of the Jeep as they drove towards Lydia’s house. Stiles was excited about going to a party, one of Lydia’s epic parties; even though Jackson had texted him and told him, they should keep their distance in public just so no one questioned anything. Stiles texted him back that  he couldn’t kiss Lydia where he could see them, which Jackson agreed. It would be hard for both to keep their promises, but neither one told the other that. Stiles put the car in park in the driveway, Scott got out and let Isaac out and Stiles followed suit with a bright smile on his face as they made their way to the house.

“I wish we could get drunk.” Said, Isaac, as they made their way towards the door, Stiles chuckled.

“Well, lucky for me. I am still human and I can get as drunk as I want. Sucks for you though, but hey, you can hear bears shitting in the woods from 5 miles away with your special hearing.” Joked Stiles, getting a roll of eyes from Isaac and a chuckle from Scott as they opened the door and music filled Stiles ears for the first time. It made him question just how soundproof this house had to be. Scott and Isaac broke away and towards Derek who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest, Stiles wasn’t even sure why he had come; he hated parties. He figured that Derek was supposed to be the bouncer or something, which made sense. Stiles moved through the crowd towards the kitchen doing a little move with his shoulders, he picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured it into the red cup less than halfway, then mixed in some Coke. The liquid filled the cup almost to the brim when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He smiled thinking it was Jackson, but when he turned around, he saw his dad’s deputy, Parrish, standing there out of uniform and smiling.

“I didn’t expect to see you, Stiles. Does your dad know?” asked Jordan with a chuckle and Stiles tipped his glass to him. 

“Yep and he gave me permission to drink underage too.” Said Stiles, causing a chuckle to escape Jordan’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I will not rat you out or arrest anyone. I am here because that Lydia girl saw me getting gas and said I should come. Something about my cheekbones or something.” Said Jordan shrugging, taking a sip of his own dark liquid, Stiles followed and did the same, making a face at the taste and having a memory of Jackson for a quick moment. He looked around hoping to see the other, but the crowd blocked his view in every direction.

“Thanks, Jordan. I am going to the living room, want to come?” asked Stiles, Jordan nodded. They moved through the sea of people, Stiles taking another sip as he scanned the room. Isaac was talking to Derek, Scott was dancing with Kira, and Jackson and Lydia were nowhere to be found; causing a frown to show up on his features. 

“Everything ok?” asked Jordan leaning into his ear, knowing it was the only way Stiles could hear him in the loud room, Stiles turned towards him and nodded.

“Yeah, I am fine. Was just looking for a friend.” Said Stiles, Jordan nodded.

“Did you want to dance?” asked Jordan, Stiles eyes went wide. The question hung in the air like a bad smell for Stiles why did Jordan just asked him if he wanted to dance? Did Jordan have some kind of way of knowing Stiles liked guys? “Oh, shit, I shouldn’t have asked that. That was dumb.”

“Why would you even ask me that?”

“I thought you were into guys, but now I rethink that time I saw you looking at a picture of a shirtless guy on your phone. Hey, let’s forget I asked.” Said Jordan, taking a long sip of his drink, Stiles did the same. That he had been careless once and Jordan knew his secret frightened him.

“Tell no one, like at all, please.” Said Stiles, Jordan nodded.

“I wouldn’t do that, Stiles. I shouldn’t have even asked. I figured you weren’t out yet since your dad has said nothing or has a gay pride flag on his desk. Cause something about him strikes me as him becoming the over supportive dad.” Said Jordan chuckling, Stiles did the same. There was truth to that. John was always supportive of Stiles in everything he did. He came to all the lacrosse games even though Stiles hardly got off the bench.

“Thank you and you are probably right, though I feel like he would hang one outside our house as well, I am not sure I am ready for that.”

“Point taken.” Said Jordan, Stiles chuckled as he looked pass Jordan and that’s when he saw Jackson, though he wished he hadn’t seen him at that moment. Lydia was sitting on his lap, their lips connected in a heated kiss. Jackson’s hands just above her ass, people cheering around them. Stiles’ face fell at that moment, as the jealousy and anger surged within his body. He put the red cup to his lips and downed the rest of his drink. Jordan watched Stiles curiously, everything about the other changed at the moment. He didn’t look happy anymore, and he wondered what shifted. He was about to ask when Stiles spoke.

“Dance with me.” Said Stiles grabbing the drink out of Jordan’s hand,  downing it as well. Jordan watched curiously, he wasn’t even sure what was going on at the moment, but Stiles dragged him more into the room. The song playing was some remix of a Britney Spears song, one that Stiles had danced to before in his room. If Jackson would break one of their rules, then Stiles would not play nice either. The whiskey surging in his bloodstream, mixing with the whiskey wasn’t a good combination at this moment.  He moved his body against Jordan’s, who wrapped his arm around Stiles back. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he didn’t care. The only thing on his mind at the moment was that Jackson was kissing Lydia, and he wanted to do something with someone to show Jackson how much it hurt.

“People are staring.” Said Jordan as he looked around the room, people were talking to each other and he could hear buzzwords of “Stiles” and “Gay”.

“People are always talking, Jordan.” Said Stiles with a smirk as he moved his body more, the whiskey was hitting him hard now and fast. He looked around the room and caught Scott’s eye for a moment, it was moving between him and Jordan like he was watching an intense tennis match, Kira looked confused as well, Stiles just shrugged and kept dancing.

 

Jackson pushed Lydia off of him, she was drunk and kept kissing him. He would keep pushing her away. Finally, he moved her to the chair beside them as he stood up and scanned the room. He hadn’t seen Stiles come in yet, he was looking towards the middle of the room, when a couple blocked his path already in conversation.

“I mean, Stiles being gay isn’t that big of a shock.” Said the girl, causing Jackson to whip his head to her, biting the inside of his cheek as he moved to them.

“Who said, Stilinski is gay?” Jackson asked, masking the fear in his mind someone had found them out. 

“Maybe the fact he is dancing with a guy and they are all over each other.” Said the guy, turning his head over his shoulder to look. Jackson saw Stiles dancing with the guy, jealousy surged through his body. The guy was older than them and he wasn’t sure how he had even got in the party. Jackson pushed passed the couple, stalking his way towards Stiles and Jordan, he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and whipped him around to see him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, arousal seeping from Stiles’ pores which pissed Jackson off he turned towards Jordan.

“Who the fuck are you?” asked Jackson, causing Jordan to raise a curious brow.

“Jordan Parrish, Who the fuck are you?” asked Jordan.

“Oh, Jordan. This is Jackson. Jackson this is Jordan, “said Stiles before laughing loudly, “your names both start with a J, how funny.”

“Yeah, real fucking comical, Stilinski. Come with me, I will get you some water.” Said Jackson putting his arm around Stiles, Jordan grabbed Jackson’s arm, Jackson could feel his wolf responding and from across the room, Derek could sense it.

“I can take care of him, we don’t need your help.” Said Jordan, Jackson looked at the hand on his arm and looked into Jordan’s eyes.

“Move the hand before I break it.” Growled Jackson, as Derek moved to them.

“Jackson, take Stiles to a bedroom and sober him up, “Derek said before looking to Jordan, “You work with the sheriff right?”

“Yeah, Deputy Parrish.” Said Jordan as he watched Jackson and Stiles move out of the room, Jackson grabbed a bottle of water off the island in the kitchen as he leads Stiles to an empty bedroom and placed him on the bed. Stiles’ head was spinning as he sat on the edge of the bed, he watched Jackson move.

“I was just dancing.” Said Stiles as Jackson pushed the bottle of water in his hand, the top already off.

“Drink it,” said Jackson as he moved away, he closed his eyes to do the breathing   Derek had taught them to calm them when they felt their wolf coming out. Once he was sure it was down, he turned to Stiles. “Why were you dancing with him? People were talking about you being gay.”

“Then let them talk, Jackson. Why were you kissing, Lydia? I asked you not to, and you did it, anyway.” Said Stiles closing his eyes, the room was spinning, and it was causing him to feel sick.

“She was drunk and kept kissing me Stiles, I didn’t initiate anything with her tonight.”

“Well, you were having your fun, and I was having mine.”

“What were you going to do with him? Kiss him? Fuck him?” asked Jackson as he moved towards the bed, he could smell the other on Stiles and that pissed him off even more. He pulled Stiles to him and did nothing, but he wanted his scent on the other. 

“I was just dancing, Jackson. That’s all I was doing. He works with my dad.” Said, Stiles, as he took another sip of the water. Jackson sighed and kept his arms around Stiles. He never thought Stiles would do anything with someone else, he thought Stiles would always be his, but he knew he had no right to tell Stiles he couldn’t do things with other people since he was still sleeping with Lydia from time to time.

“Seeing it, I didn’t like that.”

“Good, now you know how it feels when I have to watch you and Lydia.” Said Stiles softly as he peeled the label off the water bottle.

“Well it fucking sucks, Stilinski.” Said Jackson in a whisper as Stiles looked at him. Seeing Stiles with someone else worried him, but people talking about Stiles’ sexuality worried him even more. It felt like things were about to come out in the open and Jackson knew he wasn’t ready for that yet, but he also knew he didn’t want to see Stiles with anyone else. Stiles leaned forward and Jackson did the same, their lips met. Jackson could taste the whiskey there, it seemed like Stiles had a lot of it but Stiles’ familiar taste was there too, the taste he got lost in. He wouldn’t go past kissing Stiles in his current condition, he deepened the kiss. He was so lost at the moment he didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards the bedroom. The door to the bedroom opened, without either one of them hearing it, but they both heard the voice.

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a cliffhanger ending, I am such a cliche' XD. I wasn't going to end it this way but this seemed more fun XD Curious to who you guys think walked in on them.
> 
> Next Chapter is titled: "Don't Blame Me"


	8. Don't Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes out.

_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_   
_If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right_   
_Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_   
_I'd be usin' for the rest of my life_

 

“Holy Shit.” Said, Scott, as he looked at the scene in front of him, this was one thing he never thought he would see. Sure, werewolves could exist in the world but seeing his best friend kissing Jackson; that was unbelievable. Jackson and Stiles broke away from the kiss, Jackson moving from the bed as if they would erase what Scott just saw, Stiles didn’t move. 

“Everything ok, Scotty?” asked Stiles almost completely sobered up from the night.

“Yeah, just, what is this?” asked Scott motioning between them.

“We were just kissing, don’t freak out.” Said Jackson, Scott looked at him with a raised brow, before turning to Stiles. 

“Are you ok?” asked Scott, he wasn’t sure if Jackson was taking advantage of Stiles, but Stiles seemed to kiss back and that confused him. Sure, he had smelt Jackson on Stiles from time to time and one time he was sure he smelt something else on Stiles but he never questioned it, he never thought this was what was going on and then there was Lydia.

“I am fine, Scott.” Said Stiles looking at Jackson, who looked like he was ready to bolt and lucky for him, Scott was about to help with that.

“Lydia is looking for you. I can take Stiles home, you deal with Lydia.” Said Stiles, getting a nod from Jackson who turned to Stiles.

“I will text you.” Said Jackson before bolting from the room, Scott moved to Stiles.

“Come on, I will take you home and I think it’s time you and I talk about all of this.” Said, Scott, as he helped his best friend off the bed, leading him down the stairs. Stiles thought he was sobering until he tried to walk, he knew he would have run into the walls or fell down the stairs if Scott wasn’t beside him right now. Scott could hear the whispers about Stiles as they walked through the crowd. Scott lead them to Isaac, Kira, and Jackson who were talking in the corner. They all looked at Stiles with a sense of new understanding. They had always wondered about him but none of them dared asked, but now it seemed like they didn’t have to.

“Everything ok, Stiles?” asked Kira softly, Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, Scotty just wants to escort me home like a gentleman.” Said Stiles patting Scott on the back, causing Scott to nod. Scott would not tell anyone what he saw upstairs, not until he and Stiles talked about it, because there were too many questions running through his mind right now. 

“Yeah, Derek can you give them a ride home? I will drive Stiles’ Jeep to his place and then going to stay the night.” Said Scott, Derek nodded as Scott dragged Stiles away from the group, Stiles gave them a wave as he was lead out to the Jeep.

 

Stiles walked out of the bathroom showered, wearing Superman pajama bottoms and no shirt, small hickies littered his neck and torso, ones he had forgotten about. Scott looked him over from the bed, this was the first time seeing Stiles in this new light. 

“How long?” asked Scott, Stiles raised his brow. Scott pointed to his neck, which caused Stiles to raise a hand to his neck and blush bright red.

“Two years.” Said Stiles in a whisper, Scott’s eyes went wide.

“Two years?! You and Jackson have been doing this for two years?!”

“Yes.”

“Stiles, how come you didn’t tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t understand?” asked Scott, feeling hurt. 

“No, Scott. It’s just a secret is all. Jackson, well, Jackson and I didn’t want to tell anyone yet. With Lydia still in the picture and neither one of us out.” Said, Stiles, as he moved to the bed to sit beside Scott, Scott shook his head and looked down at the floor.

“Stiles, you know it's not right to do this behind her back right? She’s our friend.” Said Scott, making Stiles' face fall. He had been thinking about this a lot since they had sex for the first time. 

“I know, Scott. Trust me, I know. I like him so much and don’t want to lose him.”

“And I get that, Stiles, but there are more people involved. I want no one getting hurt, especially you.” Said Scott looking at Stiles, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t get hurt Scott, I know what this is. I don’t want to make him pick, but I promise we will do something. If by graduation Jackson hasn’t decided, I will make it myself. I promise.” Said Stiles giving Scott a half smile. Scott felt that Stiles was telling the truth, even his heartbeat proved that. Though none of this made Scott feel any better about this. If something went wrong between them, it would fuck up the dynamic of the pack too. He had thought many times that the reason it had been so quiet was that no one wanted to mess with this pack, he told no one his thought process. If he was right and this Jackson and Stiles messed it up, he wasn’t sure if they could ever get the dynamic back. 

“I believe you, Siles,” said Scott squeezing his shoulder gently, “so, you are gay?”

“Yeah and you are a werewolf.” Said Stiles with a smirk, causing Scott to instantly relax. 

“You know I could never hate or judge you right? You are my best friend, my brother. Nothing will ever come between that bond.”

“I know, I think I was just keeping it out of habit, to be honest with you, Scott. I was keeping all these secrets, so I kept keeping secrets. I think though, I think this is one I don’t want to keep anyone.”

“Well, you know I will be right beside you, Stiles. If you want to go to gay clubs, I will be right there beside you.” Said Scott with a bright smile, causing Stiles to chuckle.

“And you get all the free drinks and flirty looks, don’t think so Scotty.” Said Stiles chuckling, Scott did the same. The rest of the night, they didn’t talk about any of this. They played Overwatch and didn’t end up falling asleep until five in the morning. They both needed a sense of normality even though neither one knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on guessing Scott XD. I know this chapter was short, but I have good things planned soon. I can't believe I am over halfway done with this story. Thanks so much guys for reading and loving it 
> 
> Next Chapter is titled: Look What You Made Me Do


	9. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson talk about prom.

_Ooh, look what you made me do_   
_Look what you made me do_   
_Look what you just made me do_

 

Monday walking into the school, Stiles could feel people staring at him. No doubt the talk of Lydia’s party had made it through the halls of BHS. Stiles didn’t care. Sure, it wasn’t the way he thought about people finding out but he would not deny it. They weren’t calling him names or anything, just spreading the new gossip around. Scott was waiting for him by his locker just like he had promised. Stiles was sure that Scott looked him over to see if he had any bruises, but Stiles knew no one would jump him. People were accepting of the gay thing and not to mention his dad was the sheriff. The day was the same as usual, more people said hey to him which was different and nice. He was on his way to the cafeteria when a strong arm pulled him into a classroom. Stiles smiled when he noticed the arm belonged to Jackson.

 

“Hey Jackson, everything ok?” asked Stiles looking the other over, he hadn’t seen Jackson since the party.

“Did you talk to McCall?” asked Jackson.

“Yeah, we talked, and I came out to him. He told me we need to figure it out soon before we hurt Lydia more.”

“He would say something like that. He is such a boy scout.”

“He is also right, Jackson. People know about me now and it feels fantastic. Like it has lifted some imaginary weight.”

“I know he is right, Stiles. I just still need the time, maybe after prom or something?” asked Jackson as he looked out towards the window.

“Speaking of prom, what if we go together?” asked Stiles, Jackson turned his head to Stiles. The question falling from his lips stirred something inside of Jackson. Part of him wanted to say yes, to text Lydia right then and tell her he had other plans but the rational part of him knew he should keep his plans with Lydia.

“I am going with Lydia. I already asked her, and she’s got the dress.” 

“Oh yeah, plus we couldn’t go as friends, because people know about me now and then they might think you are gay too, right?” asked Stiles, the jealousy surging through his own body now. He knew Jackson would go with Lydia, he wasn’t an idiot but there was still a hope that Jackson would pick him but it proved him wrong.

“Stiles, that’s not it. We are already doing all these other things behind her back, I just feel I need to give her this, Stiles.” Said Jackson looking at Stiles.

“Fine, maybe I will ask Jordan if he wants to go with me then.” Said Stiles with a shrug, causing jealousy to surge within Jackson now. Seeing Stiles with him at the party was enough, he didn’t want that guy anywhere near Stiles.

“No.” 

“No? Why not?” asked Stiles raising his brow at Jackson, his lip turning up in a half smirk.

“Because I don’t want you to go with him, just ask Scott or someone. Not Jordan.” Said Jackson, balling his fingers into a fist, slowing down his breathing. He wasn’t even sure himself what it was about Jordan being near Stiles that scared him. He knew if Stiles went with Scott or someone, there would be no chance of him kissing him, but Jordan was new and he could smell the arousal on him when he was dancing with Stiles. 

“So you get to go to Prom with Lydia, but I can’t go with someone? What sense does that fucking make, Jackson.” Said Stiles scoffing.

“It’s different, Stiles.”

“No, it’s not different, Jackson. You go with someone and I go with someone.”

“He wants you. What if you sleep with him? I should be the only one you are sleeping with.” Said Jackson, Stiles turned to him quickly and Jackson realized in that moment the hypocrisy of his statement. 

“And I should be the only one you are sleeping with, but here we are.” Said Stiles rolling his eyes and moving towards the door, his hand on the knob when Jackson grabbed his shoulder.

“I won’t sleep with her.” Said Jackson, his eyes closed as he tried to relax, he knew if he opened them that Stiles would see them shining blue.

“What?” asked Stiles, he wasn’t even sure he had heard Jackson correctly.

“I won’t sleep with her anymore.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, but promise me you won’t sleep with Jordan if he takes you to prom. It’s bad enough I will have to smell him on you.” Said Jackson, opening his eyes, his bright beta eyes looking at Stiles. Stiles wasn’t sure what was happening right now but Jackson had just promised to not sleep with Lydia anymore and that made his heart beat faster.

“All right. I can do that.” Said Stiles, reaching for Jackson’s hand as the door opened and Danny looked in.

“There you guys are, you told me to meet you at your locker and you are in here talking to Stiles.” Said Danny rolling his eyes at the pair, they said nothing as they walked to the cafeteria with Danny. The conversation in the empty classroom playing over in his mind as he went throughout the entire day. Stiles had this great feeling about him and Jackson, but the guilt was still hanging around like an unwelcomed guest.

 

After school, Stiles made his way to the station with a salad for him and his dad. He decided that before he asked another guy to prom, he needed to talk to his dad about this. He pulled the salads out of the bag, looking to the door as his dad walked in with a smile on his face.

“Stiles you brought, “said John as he looked down at the food on his desk, “salads”

“Yep, I know you had a burger for lunch, I still see the wrapper in your trash, so don’t even try to complain about needing red meat.” Said Stiles giving his dad a look, he smiled.

“Still practicing for a detective, I see.”

“Only sometimes.” Said, Stiles, as he sat in the chair across from his dad, fear swirling in his mind. Could he come out to his dad? He was sure his dad would be cool with it, hell, he was cool with the supernatural creatures roaming around the town. This would have to be a cakewalk compared to that? Right?

“Everything ok, Stiles? You don’t look so good.” Said John taking a sip of his drink, his eyes locked on his son. 

“Yeah, I am fine, I just have something to tell you.” Said, Stiles, as he opening his salad bowl.

“All right, what is it?”

“Well, you know how you are cool with everything? Like werewolves?”

“Did one of them give you the bite?” asked John as fear set in his own mind now, he had worried about this since he learned of their existence.

“Nope, still human, dad. It’s just well, I was hoping you would be cool about me being gay.” Said Stiles, the last word coming out like a squeak. He didn’t dare look up from his salad. Stiles was scared that his dad would have disappointment written on his face and he couldn’t bear to see that right now. He played with the leaves of his salad, the room was quiet for a good minute, but it felt like an eternity for Stiles.

“I became cool with this about a year ago, Stiles. Smart as you are and you can’t clear a browser history.” Said John with a smile, Stiles looked up and blushed bright red.

“You knew?” asked Stiles, the fear flowing out of his body and being replaced by a full body blush.

“I am glad you told me, Stiles. You know nothing would make me hate you or turn my back on you. Least I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I mean, I knew you would be ok with it but there is always this fear that someone won’t be.” Said Stiles, he watched as his dad got out of his chair and made his way over to him and pulled him in a tight hug.

“I love you, Stiles. I am going nowhere.” Said John rubbing his son’s back as his office door opened and Jordan entered with a file folder.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Said Jordan as he made his way back towards the door, but John stopped him.

“Not interrupting, Parrish. You know my son, Stiles. He brought me dinner.” Said John smiling as he made his way back to his chair, Stiles turned around and smiled to Jordan, he smiled back.

“Yes, we have met many times. Here is that file you wanted.” Said Jordan as he placed the file on the desk before walking back out. Stiles watched him leave before standing up and telling his dad he would be right back. He followed Jordan back to his desk before grabbing him by the wrist and leading him into the evidence locker.

“Hey.” Said Stiles with a smile on his lips, Jordan raised his brow.

“Everything ok, Stiles?” asked Jordan, looking around for a moment, thinking Jackson would show up and threaten him again.

“Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for the other night.”

“Ah, you mean your boyfriend threatening me. I didn’t even know you were seeing someone or I wouldn’t have asked to dance with you.”

“He’s got a girlfriend.” Said Stiles, not relaying any more information to Jordan.

“Oh, still doesn’t explain the guard dog routine, but all right.” Said Jordan his brow still raised, he was sure there was something going on between Stiles and that Jackson guy, but he would not push the conversation if Stiles was not going to supply information.

“Do you have a tux?”

“I have one from when my best friend got married, I was best man, and he thought it would be nice to buy our tuxes, why?”

“Would you maybe want to go to prom with me? As friends?” asked Stiles, Jordan chuckled.

“You're serious?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I mean, sure I can do that. It would be fun since I never went to my prom. When is it?” asked Jordan, smiling to Stiles. 

“This Saturday. Me and some friends are getting a limo together. You could be at my house at about 7?” asked Stiles, Jordan nodded.

“All right, sounds perfect, Stiles.” Said Jordan as he winked at him before walking out of the room and back to his desk. Stiles followed him out before walking back into his dad’s office to finish dinner. He was excited about prom again. Happy for someone to distract him with dancing so he wouldn’t have to watch Jackson with Lydia. Stiles didn’t know it then, but prom would change everything and there would be no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom is the next chapter, I wonder what will happen XD
> 
> Next Chapter is titled, "Getaway Car"


	10. Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night Revelations.

_You were drivin' the getaway car_   
_We were flyin’, but we'd never get far_   
_Don't pretend it's such a mystery_   
_Think about the place where you first met me_

 

 

Stiles adjusted Scott’s tie as they stood outside on Stiles’ porch, Jordan was behind Stiles watching him with a smile on his face. Kira was beside Scott, Isaac was standing beside them. Stiles wasn’t sure why Isaac was going solo but didn’t dare ask. He had always thought Isaac had something going on with Derek, but he would not bring that up. Stiles was pumped for the prom, he wanted to hate it but he couldn’t. His dad was at the station, which was lucky for him because he didn’t want to explain to his dad why he was going to prom with someone older than him and worked for his dad. Stiles patted Scott’s chest as he finished the tie, as the long limo pulled in front of the house. Jackson stepped out of the car, wearing a tailored suit that made Stiles want to run to him but he knew better than that. Jackson looked up at Stiles, his eyes wide. He had never seen Stiles look so dashing and it made his heart beat faster in his chest. No one said anything as they got into the limo, once everyone was in, they all said their hellos as the limo pulled off. Stiles had hoped this limo ride wouldn’t be awkward, but no such luck. He was sitting on the long seat with Jordan on one side and Jackson on the other; he was pressed against them both. Scott was sitting across from them with his arm behind Kira and Isaac, which made Stiles raise a brow but he kept his mouth shut. Stiles felt something rub against his thigh, he looked down to see Jackson’s fingers rubbing the smooth stripe on his pants, Stiles blushed bright red as he felt another hand move behind his shoulders, this time it was Jordan. Stiles prayed that the limo would arrive at the school soon. He was wanting to jump out of the car this felt confusing and different. Like he was literally between two choices and it made his heart beat rapidly in his chest; which caused all the wolves in the limo to look at him. Scott raised a brow, catching the tracing of his best friend’s leg from Jackson and the arm behind him. Scott wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to help Stiles, but he wasn’t even exactly sure how. When the limo finally came to a stop, He moved towards the door as Jordan opened it, Jordan held out his hand for Stiles and he took it. Jackson made a face behind Stiles but turned towards his own door as Lydia got out. The music was loud as it seeped into the night air from the gym in front. Various couples dressed in their finest moved through the double doors. Stiles kept close to Jordan because, at the moment, it was the only thing stopping him from bolting back to the limo and go straight home. But when Stiles walked through the doors, there was something that made him want to stay. Maybe it was the various colored dance lights in the room, he wasn’t sure, but he wanted to have one normal rite of passage. Scott, Kira, and Issac stepped beside them and smiled.

“I thought when they suggested Rave as a Prom theme it would be a mess, but this is awesome.” Said Kira with a smile on her face, dragging Scott and Isaac with her to the dance floor, which caused Stiles to question if Isaac had gone solo tonight or not.

“I still think Rave is a shitty theme.” Came Lydia’s voice in his ear, he turned towards her and caught Jackson’s eye for a moment.

“It’s cool, actually. My prom theme was ‘Under the Sea’, how cliche’ is that.” Said Jordan, Lydia smiled and shook her head.

“How old are you exactly?” Lydia asked rhetorically as she turned to Jackson.

“Drink?” asked Jackson before the question even left her lips, all three of them nodded as Jackson made his way towards the table.

“I will help Jackson, I doubt he can carry three drinks. He’s so clumsy.” Joked Stiles as he made his way to stand beside Jackson as their algebra teacher poured in some punch.

 

“I should hate you for looking like that,  Stilinski.” Said Jackson, not turning to look at Stiles, but a smile on his face.

“Well, you could have come with this tonight, but I guess Lydia looks nice too.” Said Stiles nudging him with his shoulder, Jackson turned to him as he took two glasses and Stiles took the one.

“Seeing you like this, makes it hard for me, in more ways than one.”

“It’s just a tux, Jackson. You could see me in another one, one day.” Said Stiles, his eyes going wide at what he had just said. He in know meant to insinuate marriage he wasn’t even sure why those words left his mouth. Jackson didn’t respond to it, instead, he leads them back to their dates. 

“Let’s Dance.” Said Lydia, placing her cup on the table, grabbing Jackson and pulling him to the floor. Stiles watched them move before he turned back to Jordan.

“Did you want to dance too or is that too much?” asked Jordan, it scared him to push Stiles into too much. Especially with Jackson around, he wasn’t sure what was up between those two but the jealousy coming off Jackson at the party was more than just a friend looking out for a friend.

“Sure.” Said Stiles as Jordan grabbed his hand and lead him onto the dance floor as “We Found Love (Remix)” played on the speakers throughout the gym. Stiles bounced to the beat, Jordan followed suit with a smile on his face. Stiles wasn’t a superb dancer, he was sure he looked like a hyperactive monkey or something but he didn’t care. It was prom and that meant you could do what you wanted too. He chuckled loudly as he moved his body into Jordan’s, losing himself in the music. 

“You aren’t a bad dancer sober.” Said Jordan causing Stiles to chuckle.

“Thanks, I am sure I could do this professionally but the word isn’t ready for my moves just yet.” Said Stiles with a wide grin, but the grin fell once the song slowed down to a song that his crazy dance moves wouldn’t be fitting. He blushed as he looked around the room at all the couples moving together, including Jackson and Lydia, which caused jealousy to seep into his mind, Jordan pulled him into him as he rested his hands just above Stiles ass, Stiles wrapping his arms around his neck as they moved to the music slowly. 

“You look really hot tonight, Stiles.” Said Jordan looking down at the other, smiling.

“You saying I don’t look hot all the time?” asked Stiles with a goofy grin.

“Not at all, I look at you a lot when you come to visit your dad. There is just something about you, Stiles.”

“I am sure you don’t mean that. I am just me.” Said Stiles, his heart racing.

“What would you say if I asked you out sometime? Maybe grab a bite at D’s Diner, I know it’s your favorite.” Said Jordan, leaning into Stiles, causing his heart to race faster. He wasn’t even sure this was even happening right now. Stiles felt like this was some kind of cosmic joke. Jordan was asking him out and part of him wanted to say yes. He looked over at Jackson and Lydia, her head was on his shoulder and Jackson had his eyes closed. What if Jackson picked that over him, should he have a backup plan? He was about to turn back to Jordan when Jackson opened his eyes and looked to Stiles. Jackson had to close his eyes, seeing Stiles dance with Jordan, he kept his ears opened, listening to their entire conversation. The question still unanswered and Jackson wondered just what Stiles would say. Stiles could end everything right here, everything could just go back how it was. Jackson knew it would be hard to forget Stiles, but he could just make it work with Lydia. He cared about her, sure it wasn’t like it was for him with Stiles. Stiles and Jackson connected eyes as they danced with their respective partner, Stiles turned back to Jordan and pulled away.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Said, Stiles, as he broke away from Jordan, Jackson watched him walk away before pulling away from Lydia, brushing past Jordan as he ran to catch up with Stiles, he didn’t catch him until he was almost to the restroom.

“Stiles, are you ok?” asked Jackson, but Stiles kept walking towards the double doors leading outside.

“No.” Said Stiles pushing open the doors and taking a deep breath of the night air.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything, Jackson. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep this secret anymore and I feel like the only way for it to not be a secret since you won’t come out, is to just end this. End us.”

“Stiles, is that what you want? Just end this right now? You go in there and answer Jordan’s question and I go back in there with Lydia and pretend none of this happened? Cause I am not sure I can do that.”

“You were listening.”

“Yeah, and I know you never answered him. So tell me, Stiles, do you want to go on that date with him?”

“I don’t know, Jackson. I know when I look at you, everything seems to be perfect. Like I am supposed to be with you but then there is so much going on that keeps us from being together. I don’t know.” Said, Stiles, as he felt water building in his eyes, this was too much. Everything was unraveling and Stiles wasn’t sure he could stop it. It would be so easy if they ended it they both knew it, but easy wasn’t how they did things.

“Come on.” Said Jackson reaching down and grabbing his hand, their fingers laced as Jackson pulled him towards his Porsche, Stiles remembered Lydia telling them to park their cars here cause they wouldn’t have the limo when they wanted to leave. 

“Where are we going?” asked Stiles, but he didn’t fight it, he moved with Jackson.

“To our spot, I am over this prom. I “started Jackson before turning to Stiles, “Want to be with you”

“Ok.” Said Stiles, not saying another word as Jackson opened the passenger side door for him, closing it when he was in. Jackson moved to the driver side and got in. Once the car was in gear, he pulled off quickly, neither one of them saw Lydia and Jordan standing outside watching them leave together and neither one would hear from them. Jackson turned his phone off, once Stiles saw Jackson do that, he followed suit. There was no going back, even though they didn’t say the words, they had made their decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't believe I only have 5 more chapters planned but I am stoked to have you all read them :)
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter titled, "Dancing with our Hands TIed" (one of my favorite songs on the album)


	11. Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Stiles figure out what to do.

_And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis_   
_People started talking, putting us through our paces_   
_I knew there was no one in the world who could take it_

 

Jackson pulled the Porsche down the path into the Preserve, Stiles knew where they were headed. The spot where they had sex for the first time. He smiled as Jackson put the car into park, the spot in front of the car was clear and the lights from the car made a spotlight of soft on the spot. Jackson didn’t say one word as he turned the radio up, moving out the door but leaving it open as he walked over to Stiles’ door and opened it for the other. Holding out his hand, Stiles took it and smiled.

“What are we going to do, Jackson?” asked Stiles as Jackson lead him to where the lights were shining.

“Well, I didn’t get to dance with you at the prom, so I think we need to rectify that.” Said Jackson as he pulled Stiles close to him, the song on the radio changed to a slower song. 

“I think I can do that.”

“You better.” Said Jackson with a smile as he moved, Stiles, wrapping his hands behind Jackson’s head as they swayed to the music. Stiles’ whiskey-colored eyes stayed locked with Jackson’s ocean blue ones. Things felt different at the moment, neither one of them had anything else on their mind but the person standing in front. They didn’t know Lydia was complaining to their friends at their dance or that Scott looked uncomfortable listening to it. They didn’t know Jordan had called Stiles five times before giving up and heading home. They knew they had hurt people, but right now, none of that was on their mind. 

“Jackson?”

“Yea, Stiles?” asked Jackson with a half smile on his face. 

“I love you.” Said Stiles, before today that would have made Jackson run off, but not anymore.

“I love you too, Stiles.” Said Jackson, raising a hand up to Stiles’ face, rubbing the thumb slowly over his cheeks.

“What do we do now, Jackson? I don’t think there is any going back now.”

“I don’t think there is, Stiles. I guess we decide what we want from this.” Said Jackson, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He promised himself that this was only fun that Stiles was just going to be a side piece. He wasn’t even sure the moment it all changed. It felt like a bunch of small moments, small moments that added together. Stiles made Jackson feel ways he had never felt before. Ways he tried to force himself to feel when he was with Lydia, but they never happened. Stiles made them happen so easily. 

“Well, I want this. I want us to be officially together. No more hiding. No more lies.” Said Stiles looking into Jackson’s eyes, he nodded.

“I think it’s time for that too, Stiles. I will end things with Lydia. No more other people, just us. I know McCall knows, but I figure we need to tell the rest of the pack.” Said Jackson, he figured the pack already knew but none of them ever said anything but then he thought about how shocked Scott was and that changed his thoughts on them knowing. 

“I think the pack should be the first people we tell, then our parents, then the school.” Said Stiles, he wasn’t even sure how his dad would react once he told him he was dating Jackson. Especially since Jackson once had a restraining order against him.

“I think so. Is your dad going to freak out about you being gay?”

“He already knows I am gay, I came out to him before the prom, he was cool about it. What about your parents?”

“I think they will be ok with it. They like to spoil me, so I assume they will just buy me gay pride things and telling me how much they love me. Maybe even paint a big bisexual pride flag on my Porsche.” Joked Jackson, Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I think it would look fancy. You should totally do that.”

“Anything for you, Stiles.” Said, Jackson, as he leaned into the other and captured his lips in a kiss, the kiss was soft but the passion for each other was present in the kiss. Jackson moved his arms around Stiles more and pulled him close as they both deepened the kiss at the same moment. Their tongues fighting each other moans meeting at their lips. Stiles pulled away from the kiss for a moment. He said nothing, instead, he looked at Jackson for a moment. This moment felt like a dream. This was never how this was supposed to end up. Stiles had always prepared himself for the day that Jackson ended it. Stiles told himself that it wouldn’t hurt if he prepared himself for it, but every time he was with Jackson, the lie of that became bigger. Things had changed, he knew that. Jackson was more to him now, Jackson was his boyfriend.

“I think you should come over to my house tonight. We have one more prom night rite of passage to complete.” Said Stiles with a smirk, Jackson smirked back and licked his lips.

“Oh yeah? What’s that, Stilinski?” asked Jackson.

“Well, usually, someone loses their virginity on prom night and since I have already lost mine, then maybe it’s your turn.” Said Stiles, Jackson’s brows raised high as he looked at Stiles. He had never even thought about being the bottom, ever. He had promised himself that he would be a strict top, but there were moments where the thought of bottoming entered his mind and turned him on; this was one of those times. 

“Like I said. Anything for you, Stiles.” Said, Jackson, as he kissed Stiles on the lips before leading him back to the car. There was no going back and neither one of them wanted to. Jackson got in the car and started back towards Stiles’ house. He knew tonight was the start of his real relationship with Stiles and that thought brought a smile to his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's been a few days since I have updated. It was a crazy weekend. Saw Incredibles 2 on Saturday and had Father's Day Sunday. I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next chapter is going to be smutty af, so prepare your loins XD
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter titled, "Dress"


End file.
